zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Guan Yu
Guan Yu is straight-headed, righteous and loyal. He is known for fighting around the world alongside his best friend, Zhang Fei, with whom he has attended twenty-four schools together (only because he always gets kicked out for starting fights). Eventually, he lands a place in Dong Han Academy (東漢書院) with help from his sworn brother, Liu Bei. His potential kung fu skills make him one of the strongest martial artists in history. When he makes a promise, he will be sure to fulfill it. Because of his honesty, he is sometimes taken advantage by his enemies. And because of that, his friends are often forced to lie to him, which leads to unpredicted consequences. Guan Yu's face turns red on two occasions; when he is around a beautiful girl or when he gets really angry. However, his face is really sensitive; he only blushes in front of a real girl. Should a man disguise as a girl, he will not blush, despite he may not notice it. Relationships Friendships *[http://zhongji.wikia.com/wiki/Zhang_Fei Zhang Fei] - Guan Yu has been best friends with Zhang Fei since childhood. Together, they enrolled 24 schools that eventually kicked them out. Because of this friendship, the two of them are practically brothers before they became sworn brothers with Liu Bei. * Xiu ([[Liu Bei|'Liu Bei']]) - Guan Yu is about to become sworn brothers with Liu Bei and Zhang Fei when a gigantic rock fell down on Liu Bei, almost killing him. Because he vowed to die on the same day as his brothers, he tried to commit suicide, but Zhang Fei knocks him out before he could do so. When he wakes up, Xiu (Liu Bei's alternate counterpart) had already assumed Liu Bei's identity. Because he is unaware of Xiu's true identity, he is often kept in the dark from Xiu and Zhang Fei's conversations. However, he remains in complete faith with them. * [http://zhongji.wikia.com/wiki/Zhao_Yun Zhao Yun] - Initially he did not get along with Zhao Yun, but after he risks his own arm to take in a poisonous arrow for him, their relationship begins to change. Eventually, they become the Five Tiger Generals together. *[http://zhongji.wikia.com/wiki/Ma_Chao Ma Chao] and [http://zhongji.wikia.com/wiki/Huang_Zhong Huang Zhong] - He forms a close friendship with companions Ma Chao and Huang Zhong after undergoing a curriculum to break the Eight Doors Golden Lock Formation in order to save Xiu. *'Cao Cao' - He considers Cao Cao as a really good friend of his and pays him with mutual respect as the student body president of Dong Han Academy. *[[Lu Bu|'Lu Bu']] - Although they are mainly love rivals, Guan Yu thinks of Lu Bu as a good person at heart and would sometimes help him out for Diao Chan's sake, even though his friends think the opposite. Love life *[http://zhongji.wikia.com/wiki/Diao_Chan Diao Chan] - He develops a crush on the principal's daughter, Diao Chan, already on his first day at school. Always blushes when he sees her. However, his heart breaks when Diao Chan gets kidnapped and then rescued by Lu Bu - her true love. After Diao Chan and Lu Bu's relationship falls apart, Guan Yu becomes increasingly close to her, despite she is still in love with Lu Bu. He indicates that he only wants what's best for her, not what he wants from her. While Diao Chan is under the influence of a personality changing potion, she confesses to Guan Yu and they become a loving couple. Nicknames *Ah Chang (阿長) by Diao Chan after they become a couple. Specialty Weapon Guan Yu’s weapon is a large blade called the “Green Dragon Crescent Blade” (青龍偃月刀). Skills Like many characters, Guan Yu displays the ability of super-speeding. He can easily learn an opponent’s moves and find his weakness. Because of that, he is known as one of the strongest martial artists in history. Guan Yu generally manifests a skill called "Sky Crossing Speed Punch" (行天快拳) that allows him to attack at an incredible speed. In the 15th round, he demonstrates a new attack called Xing Tian Po (行天破); it allows him to attack with raw energy. Alternate counterpart The Iron Dimension Guan Yu has an alternate counterpart in the Iron Dimension called the Great Traveler, who is born with an evil half called the King of Guns. To everyone else, they are known as a pair of legendary warriors of good. Category:Main characters Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Power-users